


voir

by nemju



Category: VIXX
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, but its consensual, jaehwan's door leads into sanghyuk's and that's the prompt ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemju/pseuds/nemju
Summary: from his spot on his bed, sanghyuk wasn’t allowed the full picture, yet he knew exactly what was going on in there.





	voir

“a-ah."

sanghyuk lay there squirming in the dark, aching to touch and feel. it felt as though he had been laying there for hours, with his chest heaving up and down as jaehwan made sounds enough for both of them. he could go balls to the wall, quite literally, but he had learnt how jaehwan liked draw it out, and so he would too.

the breathless words escaped from the door just a few meters away from sanghyuk's bed and by the time they got to his ears, they were faded and small, yet there nonetheless. sighs were layered over the bass line of incessant knocks of bed against wall and sanghyuk could very well listen to this exact mix for hours on end. the door lay cracked open just enough for sanghyuk to get a view of a corner of jaehwan’s bed against the furthest wall. occasionally, he would spot the hot flash of jaehwan’s skin just brief enough for it to set him ablaze.

what little yellow light from jaehwan’s bedside lamp poured over into sanghyuk’s pitch dark room, stretching the shadows all over the walls and ceiling like a special screening just for him.

from his spot on his bed, sanghyuk wasn’t allowed the full picture, yet he knew exactly what was going on in there.

the knocking took a halt. sanghyuk heard some shuffling, and caught the glimpse of a pillow being discarded onto the floor. for the briefest moment, he saw a red-faced jaehwan reaching over his bedside for something and as predicted, a singular moan soon resonated high and desperate in the air before breaking off into a breathy gasp and sanghyuk’s self-restraint took a hard blow.

as he pressed a trembling hand against his abdomen, the new noises began in a slow rhythm. in any other circumstance, sanghyuk would gag at the sound, but all it currently did was aid the growing ache between his legs.

he didn’t think jaehwan could see him from where he was, but even if he could, he was too preoccupied.

sanghyuk shifted his body so he was laying on his side, face towards jaehwan’s door. it wasn't the most comfortable position, but with his pillow against his cheek and his thighs pressed so tightly together, sanghyuk never felt more out of his mind for someone.

“yeah, just a little, harder- oh-"

jaehwan’s exclamations got higher in pitch as he picked up speed and he would imagine jaehwan grabbing at his own chest, thighs, or anywhere just to avoid from touching himself with his other hand. just the thought alone was enough for sanghyuk wrap his fingers tight around himself and the zing he felt was both reliving yet not at all.

it got to the point of being frantic, jaehwan’s litany of sounds barely distinguishable from each other. sanghyuk felt equally delirious stifling his groans into his pillow, feeling as though he was right there with jaehwan, until.

“please. s-sanghyuk."

sanghyuk’s eyes snapped wide open.

even though he felt like ice had him frozen over down to the tip of his toes, his pulse rushing over time, he couldn’t help the pump of burning wetness dripping down into his hold. his mind was absolute madness.

not less than a few seconds later did the sounds come to an immediate stop, punctuated with a long, sharp inhale. and then a loud silence.

what was frigid became fire as shadows took over from the strip of yellow light casted above him. it was a dry shuffle of feet over wooden flooring that made sanghyuk pull his hand out from the inside of his underwear. the band snapped painfully against his hipbone, making sanghyuk squeeze his eyes shut in burning embarrassment.

“can i join you now?"

jaehwan’s voice was still soft, though this time aimed directly for sanghyuk to hear. his head was peeking out from the edge of the door frame, hair a frazzled mess. the light shaped itself along jaehwan’s growing silhouette as jaehwan slipped past the gap in the door and into sanghyuk’s space without waiting for an answer.

he managed to prop himself up on his elbows by the time jaehwan reached his bed, but was immediately pushed back down when jaehwan climbed onto the bed to straddle him, wasting no time at all to latch his lips onto sanghyuk’s. sanghyuk breathed him in, heart pumping from how warm jaehwan felt underneath cooled sweat.

jaehwan surprised him by grinding down against sanghyuk, who felt like he died a little at the easy slide.

“did you come?” jaehwan whispered against his lips, hot breath sticky sweet between them.

“no."

sanghyuk hoped jaehwan wouldn’t take offence even though there wasn’t an option to lie. it was on him for being too caught up in stretching out the moment.

“good, can i?"

sanghyuk’s train of thought skidded off the tracks when jaehwan leant back to tug his underwear off and grab ahold of him. he jolted as jaehwan gave him a couple of shallow pumps while waiting patiently on his heels, sanghyuk’s thighs trapped underneath his weight.

“y-yes?"

jaehwan lifted himself off his heels, guiding sanghyuk into him as he sank back down. they both let out the same exhale, body temperatures spiking once again. it was liberating, sanghyuk feeling as if he could finally take a breath of air. jaehwan had been prepared from earlier, whatever residual lube left was sufficient to do the job. it was then sanghyuk felt jaehwan’s hardness hanging heavy and wet onto his abdomen.

“did you not- you too,” sanghyuk breathed, grasping and failing to understand even a bit of the situation.

“faked it, wanted to come with you, not that thing,” jaehwan stuttered, his sentences cut short as he started to move.

a grind quickly turned into a bounce, and sanghyuk was gone, clutching jaehwan’s hands like it was the only thing to ground him to this earth. jaehwan leant down and took all of sanghyuk’s words away with a deep kiss, humming as sanghyuk hit a different angle in him.

sanghyuk focused on the fluttery sounds jaehwan was making and knew he wasn’t able to hold it in for much longer. his hips were snapping up to meet jaehwan’s of its own accord, and jaehwan himself was able to catch on enough to pull himself off sanghyuk.

for a moment, sanghyuk was at a loss, the wondrous heat having pulled away from him. but when he opened his eyes, jaehwan was on his knees above him, one hand stretched across his stomach as the other was working frantically to get himself off. his brows were scrunched low as he whined, head tilted to the side to bare the long line of his smooth neck.

sanghyuk could just catch the lovely flush that topped the tips of his ears in the low light, and it was all he could focus on as he came onto himself jerkily, simply from the sight of jaehwan getting himself off. it burned him from the inside out, every muscle in his being buckling from the pleasure that overwhelmed him.

it brought a shock to jaehwan too, who gaped at him for a wild moment before coming on sanghyuk’s chest as well, with a gratifying moan.

jaehwan fell onto him, his matted hair ticking the tip of sanghyuk’s nose. sanghyuk grimaced at the filthiness, before realising that it could all be washed off, unlike the current moment. so he brought his weak arms around jaehwan, taking comfort in the rhythm of jaehwan’s chest expanding with every deep breath he took.

jaehwan tilted his head up to look at sanghyuk, a smile heard in his words rather than seen.

“didn’t know you liked watching on this much. let’s do this more."

sanghyuk simply pressed a kiss onto jaehwan, grateful for both him and the darkness masking his giddy blush.

**Author's Note:**

> dont ask me why i keep talking about this kink but do let me know what you think :D
> 
>  
> 
> (say hi and find me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyukenmp4) to hear me complain about writing and hyuken woohoo)
> 
>  
> 
> ♡  
> 


End file.
